Gangster Love Mayhem
by PingPong Girl
Summary: Romeo and Juliet. Clary and Jace. Haruhi and Tamaki. Jamie and Landon. HIkari and Kei. Katniss and Peeta. Cleopatra and Anthony. Just another love story...


**Disclaimer: I miss doing this---I am still an undiscovered soul. So, Gakuen Alice can never be mine. But someday, I'll be able to create my own book or manga, and they'll be composed of superhuman characters with an idiotic heroine and an arrogant male protagonist. **

-

-

**Gangster Love Mayhem**

_**By: B.R.**_

"_A tribute—to my readers, friends, and to Him, for inspiring me to write again."_

_-_

_-_

"_Take my hand tonight, let's not think about tomorrow,_

_Take my hand tonight, we can find someplace to go, _

'_Caus our hearts are locked forever and _

_Our love will never die, _

_Take my hand tonight one last time."_

_-Simple Plan-_

_-_

_-_

"Ple-ase! Spare me!"

The man backed up on the brick wall. His face showed nothing but fear. Sweat was streaming down his face, snot was dripping from his nose and his body was shaking uncontrollably as though he was epileptic.

In front of him stood a dark silhouette, the cause of the man's terror. Even though his face was hidden behind the shadow, his presence was still by far uncomfortable, more of, dreaded.

"Get away from me! Monster!" the man continued crying, but unfortunately, each wail was a futile attempt. His eyes widened, his eyeballs bobbing out of its sockets as the shadow made soft and slender strides towards him.

"No!" He tried digging his nails on the brick wall. However, it was too compact not to mention steep for one to be able to climb it, unless you're Spider Man.

The mysterious being in the shadow took something out of his jacket, an object very similar to your average revolver.

"One more word, I'll pull the trigger." It spoke, in a soft yet venomous tone.

The trembling man seemed to have lost his ability to speak, for he knew a single utter could kill him. And even for a prideful gangster such as himself, he wasn't betting his life.

"Three days ago, you and you're gang of sissies beat up some of my men at the Outskirts."

The man nodded reluctantly.

"I would've permitted it. But," The clank of the gun's cylinder, made him shudder. It was the sound of his death. "Five against fifty. Isn't a fair fight, is it?"

"Is it?!" The shadow boomed. He immediately started nodding vigorously.

"And those five happens to be newbies. Two of them broke their arm. An open fracture. Do you like the sound of that? Do you like the feel of that? The broken bone piercing your skin?"

The man felt his insides flip when the cold gun made contact with his skin.

"Do you know what my favorite fruit is?"

He shook his head.

The tip of the gun was then aimed at his forehead.

"Tangerines…" The shadow whispered against his ear.

Then, a loud bang echoed through the alleyway.

---

"_An 18-year-old boy was found hanging upside down, naked, in the Southern Border of Tokyo. Luckily, he is still alive however severe trauma rendered him mute. Apparently, he's part of a gang known as Black Lotus so a rival gang must've been the perpetrator. The only evidence left was his undergarment that had a 'T' etched on it. This has been the twelfth incident of this form of crime and hopefully, the culprit will soon be caught. This is Toko Agami reporting---"_

"Kids these days…" Takako, the personal dishwasher of the Shouda household grumbled.

"Takako-san, where do I place these?" I asked her.

Her forehead wrinkled when she saw the stack of plates I was carrying.

"Che! Kids really these days!!! Place it in the cabinet on your right. Be careful not to break a thing! The mistress will deduct a quarter of my pay if she founds out anything is destroyed."

I walked over to the mahogany cabinet and opened it while carefully balancing the pile of thirty plates on one hand. I wouldn't say I was superhuman or anything. It's just an ability. I've been serving the Shouda's for as long as I can remember and I'm normally in charge of the dishes. Well, until this old goon came along and acted as though she was in charge of the kitchen.

"Anything else need helping?"

"Nah! Get outta here, you and you're plates stay away from my kitchen!" She exclaimed while holding up a dirty spatula.

"Then, I shall depart." I took a bow before making my way out of the kitchen.

After I was twenty meters away from the hag, I punched the wall.

"That bitch!" I cussed silently, barely audible for others to hear. I imagine her thick neck in my hands. Oh, yes, I could snap it like a twig without breaking a sweat. Or even better, what if I _accidentally_ bumped the knife stack which is located just above the lavatory, how wonderful would that be.

"Maid!"

My scowl transformed into a glittering smile as I faced the owner of the voice which was none other than my dear step sister, Sumire. I've been practicing my smile for a long time, and now I'm able to morph even the most gruesome of my expressions into something that looks of joy so genuine you can't distinguish whether it's fake or not.

"Yes, Sumire-dono?" I bowed slightly.

"My pink Gucci purse is missing! MISSING! And I need it for tonight's showcase of D&G's Spring collection!"

"You must've just misplaced it young mistress."

"Who cares? Just find it! I'll wait in the car." With a flick of her disgusting, seaweed of a hair, she turned her ten-inch heels and walked off, shaking her booty like a model.

I looked left and right before allowing my smile to abruptly turn upside down.

Bitch.

I went to her room and began searching for the bag. But it was nowhere to be seen. It wasn't in her walk in closet, which contains at least three wardrobes full of clothes, two hundred drawers which contain each separate pair of her specially designed shoes, and her Lounge, another room specializing for her accessories.

I inspected the room thoroughly once more but after half an hour I decided to give up. She can buy a new one anytime.

I went back down to find nothing but a trail of tire tracks awaiting me.

I knew it.

Whether it was my intuition or an animalistic instinct, her purse was never lost to begin with. She just wanted to make me look like a fool. Truthfully, I truly did feel like crap.

"Butler-san," I called.

Immediately an old man wearing a penguin like tuxedo descended from the staircase and dashed in front of me without breaking a sweat. It was a feat I always find amazing, no matter how many times I've seen it.

"Ojee-chan, I'll just go out for a bit. So in any case if mom arrives early, could you..ugh…well…"

"My pleasure young mistress. Please, enjoy yourself."

Amongst all the servants, only he treats me with respect. He was the only one who acknowledged the fact that I am the original governess of the household. Well, not until father died. After that, Hanabi Shouda, the woman who claims to have had a private relationship with my dad took over the family business and demoted my position to a mere servant. Ironically, my life story seems to be very similar with Cinderella's. Only, there's no such thing as fairy godmothers, or, handsome prince charmings.

I gave him a grateful nod before leaving.

At the garden, I moved the boulder which concealed my hidden stash. Since I'm actually forbidden to go out of the house, I prepared extra clothing just in case I play rebel.

I stripped right then and there, not giving a damn if anybody sees me. I took off the stupid maid costume revealing my simple green shirt and military shorts.

I looked at the time.

Shit. I was late for my part time job. I wasn't getting paid by helping out in the house, so the only way I managed to buy a phone and clothes is by sneaking out and working whenever Hanabi and Sumire are out. Getting Sumire's hand-me-downs was a definite no-no, not only because I find wearing the same clothes that her skin has grazed itself into, but also because they were either too short or too tight to fit me.

I swiftly went towards the East exit of the manor hoping the guards won't see me. I was practically under house arrest, Hanabi's orders.

When I finally made my exit, I took a deep sigh. I took out my skateboard from my duffel bag and began skating my way towards the city. The scent of fresh air and greenery gradually morphed into the musty smell of pollution.

I arrived a few minutes later in front of a famous karaoke place.

I pushed open the glass door as the sound of chimes triggered.

"Ah, Mikan-chan!" The pink haired girl on the counter greeted happily.

"Hey, Misaki. I'll be taking the early shift today."

"Right-o! Lucky, Sanabara bailed today so it's just you, me and Kira, and she does nothing." She pointed at the sleeping figure laying comfortably on the sofa which was primarily for guests.

Misaki got out some receipts and read them. "Okay, room 6 is way past the deadline but they won't leave, drunks, room 4 has 2 minutes left and the VIP room just ordered coke for two."

I repeated the instruction once quietly before snatching my badge name and mandatory orange and green visor.

After having a rather violent animosity with the drunkards of room 6 and yelling loudly to alert the annoying middle school students of room 4, I was already making my way to the VIP room carrying a tray consisting of three cans of coke and three glasses half filled with ice.

"This is Kara-Ok! Staff, here's your order." I announced in a sickening sugary voice.

But no one answered, nor was the door answered.

"Excuse me." I tried turning the door handle but it wouldn't budge. Our doors have no locks, so something must be up, probably a hinge malfunction or something.

I tried pushing the door, but it really won't open. I was losing my esteem. Patience is a nonexistent value in my list of positive characteristics.

"Oy!" I began punching the door yelling for an answer. What was this guy, deaf? I was practically in the middle of breaking down the door and yet all I here is silence.

Then, I finally snapped.

Using my full strength, I kicked the door. It slammed open in an instant.

I was surprised to see a man wearing a business suit with his hands on the air staring at me quizzically.

"Mister, I've been banging that door for who knows how long. Here's your order."

Before I managed to get a glimpse of what's actually happening a guy with a gun appeared behind the man and attempted to choke him.

I was about to help out when my shoe got caught up on something lying on the floor, propelling me forward. The tray and its constituents came soaring towards them.

"DUCK!" I screamed.

He was surprised but at the last second he managed to avoid the crash of glasses instead hitting the suspicious person behind him.

The guy after getting hit became unconscious and lay on the floor bleeding profusely. But he'll live.

I gaped at the sight before me.

The glasses. Crashed. Broken into shards. Glass for VIPs. Crystal.

"Damn it! You better pay for the damage mister! If my pay check lacks even a single penny I'll roast your head in a spit!" I exploded.

Then the unexpected thing occurred.

He started crying. And by crying, I mean, huge, loud sobs. He ran towards me his arms wide open and pulled me in for a huge bear hug.

What the fuck?

"Oy! Pedophile! Let go!" I pushed him off me. Females are the ones that should be crying in situations like these, males should be tough and strong since they're arrogant bastards and doesn't want anyone to see them all emotional. Apparently, this philosophy doesn't work for this guy.

When I got a better view of him, I was speechless.

He looked like a girl. His hair was blonde and long and his eyes were huge with long fluttering eyelashes. And now I noticed that his business suit was purple with leopard designs.

I wasn't homophobic (intense dislike towards homosexuals), but his looks made me walk several steps backward.

"You! Girl who just saved me! State your name!" His tears now dry, he started acting and posing like some King.

"Mikan Sakura. Bye." I immediately grabbed the tray and was about to leave when he suddenly grabbed me by the waist and spun me around as though I was a ballet dancer.

My face burned beet red when I realized the close proximity between us. I could've kicked him in the groin, butchered him even, but rules state staff are not allowed to do any of those to customers. Okay, even the constitution says so.

"Mikan," he called me sweetly, making me shudder. Who was he to call me by my first name? Plus, I've got to admit, the way he said it sounded, a bit, just a freaking bit, sexy.

"Will you," He whispered while lifting my chin. I was staring directly at his gaze and it was killing me.

"Bear me my grand child?" He finished with a pleading tone.

"Eh?" And that was my oh-so-smart reply.

-

-

**Okay. How was it? **

**First of all, I want to ask the forgiveness of those who are patiently waiting for my other fanfics to update. Truthfully, I'm having a hard time with all my creative juices spurting all over, like the 2****nd**** day of menstruation, that's how much spurting, so I just come up with lots of other fanfics. **

**But I promise. On or before Christmas, I will update ALL of my fanfics, around 2-4 chapters each. It's a VOW.**

**P.S. Alternative classes sucks. What is the use of sem break if there's TONS of assignments to do? Right?! **

**Oh and, if for my loyal followers (HOHO!), if by any chance you could message me and tell me all about yourself. After finishing one of my fanfics I'm planning on adding a new one, so I wanted it to be a story to be dedicated to you. So, just, read, review, message.**

**P.S. I Hate Algebra. Still….**


End file.
